Paige's Sister Part 5 Future
by sammunro
Summary: Chapter 11! That's right! I updated again! 17 years later-Someone has isolated themselves from everyone else and dropped all contact to their past life. They’ve created a new identity and a new life for themselves
1. Laura

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated themselves from everyone else and dropped all contact to their past life. They've created a new identity and a new life. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
34 year old Laura Baxter walked down the halls of the jailhouse. Her heels clicked as they tapped the ground as she walked. She wore a three-piece suit minus the tie and small-reading glasses that she felt fit her face. Her ears were pierced only at the bottom on each side but other places on her ears had scars, possibly signifying where previous hole might've been. Laura was a public defender for teenagers.  
  
She was escorted into a private room where she was about to meet with a 15year girl caught shoplifting thirty dollars worth of make-up from a department store in the local mall. Laura had guessed the girl and herself lived in pretty much the same area after hearing the name of the store the girl had attempted robbery from. If it was true they both lived in a small town right outside of Boston.  
  
"Hello Robyn." Laura greeted  
  
The girl didn't reply as she was handcuffed to a bar on the table while one hand remained free.  
  
Laura closed the file sitting in front of her. "Do you live nearby?"  
  
Robyn nodded; she was looking down at the table.  
  
"Me too." Laura told her. "I have a daughter and a son, They're twins though, and they're a little younger then you. Pamela - Pam - is my daughter, she's older then Timothy (my son) by 4hours. She's tried shoplifting before too but I made her take it back. She's a smart kid, she's never tried it again since but she told me she did it because there a bunch of girls at her school that came to school showing off the things they stole. Is that why you did what you did?"  
  
Robyn shook her head.  
  
"Then you have to tell me why sweetie. If I'm going to help you, which I really do want to do then you're going to have to tell me why."  
  
Robyn nodded.  
  
"Why'd you do it Robyn?" Laura asked gently  
  
"Because I'm ugly." Robyn burst into tears as she admitted to her reason for her attempted crime.  
  
Laura nodded to herself. She had seen too many cases like this before to not have expected that.  
  
"Shh. It's okay Robyn. You're mom has been called and she's coming to pick you up. I'm going to talk to her for a few minutes and she will take you home. You will have to apologize to the store manger and pay a fine. You also might get kicked out of the store for a little while and possible house arrest for two weeks. You won't have a trial and no charges have been pressed. Are you okay with that Robyn?"  
  
The young girl nodded.  
  
"Okay" Laura agreed smiling. She placed her hand on Robyn's free one and squeezed it a little reassuringly. "It'll be okay sweetie." **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
After talking to Robyn's mother, Laura realized she had to go to the Junior High School to pick up her kids. She drove quickly, picked them up and drove home where she started making dinner.  
  
Pam immediately jumped on the computer and Tim took over the TV in The living room. Within two minutes Laura smiled as her kids followed their daily schedule. They always started doing something and then they remembered their manners. Their mom was a single mom and had given birth to them during her third and second last year of University. Their father had passed away a year later and their mom didn't talk about it often.  
  
"Is there anything you need help with mom?" They asked as Pam came out of the computer room and Tim called from the living room.  
  
"No thank-you guys but thanks for offering." Laura replied  
  
The two twins smiled at their mom to let her know that they were there if they needed anything and went back to what they were doing. Laura turned on the small kitchen TV and had just disappeared into her bedroom to change into casual clothes when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Tim! Can you get that please?" Laura called through her closed bedroom door.  
  
"Sure mom!" Tim replied getting up from his chair, Pam also came out of the computer room to see who was at the door. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Can I help you?" Timothy asked as he opened the front door to the house he, his mom and his sister shared and found a woman there. She looked to be the same age as Laura.  
  
"Yes. Thank-you, I'm looking for a Samantha Halliwell."  
  
Tim looked back to Pamela with a look of confusion, she shrugged and they looked back up to the woman. "Sorry, we don't know anybody with that name."  
  
The woman looked confused for a moment before rolling her eyes in anger and hurt. At the point Laura came back into the picture as she was smoothing out a comfy t-shirt that matched the Boston May weather.  
  
"Tim, who is it?" She asked without looking up. Once she finally brought up her head to look at the doorframe, realization flashed through her face but it quickly passed as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked  
  
"She looking for some Sam girl mom" Tim told her.  
  
Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry Miss but I think you got the wrong address or something. We can't help you."  
  
"Sam!" The woman used a warning tone.  
  
"Her name is Laura!" Pam spoke up.  
  
Laura looked down and smiled at her thirteen year-old daughter.  
  
"Pam, why don't you and Tim go stir the spaghetti sauce and put the spices into it okay? I'm just going to be outside the door if you guys need me."  
  
The two just-barely teenagers nodded and Tim joined his sisters in the kitchen before he left the living room he turned to his mom.  
  
"Remember mom don't talk to strangers!" He joked and grinned before turning into the kitchen doorframe to help his sister.  
  
Laura smiled after her son and turned back to the woman in front of her. She pointed outside and once they were on the front porch, she shut the door behind them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Laura demanded  
  
"He has DJ's smile." The woman commented.  
  
"I asked you a question." Laura replied.  
  
"Well you're definitely a lawyer with that comment."  
  
"Tell me you didn't know that before coming here." Laura challenged.  
  
The woman shrugged. "What are you doing way out of here? You hated everybody so much that after Law School you went to the other end of the country?"  
  
"It was too cold in Canada" Laura retorted angrily.  
  
(A/N: No offence to my fellow Canadians, because I live here too and We're having a blizzard here right now. 60cms of snow due to hit! That's where the comment is coming from. I'm not trying to offend you or myself!)  
  
"You're needed back home."  
  
"This IS my home!"  
  
"What the hell happened to you? What would DJ say if he saw you now? You dropped all contact with everyone you knew, you moved to Boston and you changed your identity!"  
  
"You'd think that'd a hint that I never wanted to see any of you again but here you stand!"  
  
"You never answered my question." The woman told her.  
  
"DJ'S DEAD! YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT! WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT I THINK HE WOULD SAY WHEN OBVIOUSLY HE CAN'T SAY ANYTHING!"  
  
"DJ's not dead Sam!"  
  
"I watched him die! It was my fault and I paid for it by watching the father of my children and my fiancé die!"  
  
"Then why is he the one that found you for us?"  
  
Laura arms were still crossed but a shred of hope passed through her eyes as that question was exposed.  
  
"What?" She asked, tears starting to form.  
  
"He tracked down your address for us."  
  
"I watched him die. That's impossible!"  
  
"Not if the Elders thought they owed you something."  
  
"Whatever. If DJ was alive, then why the hell haven't I seen him in thirteen years? Huh? Why hasn't he tried to see his kids? This is bullshit and I don't need my children growing up with it."  
  
Laura was about to go inside when the woman asked another question.  
  
"Your kids are half-witch. Like your mom and Phoebe, what kind of powers do they have?"  
  
"Why?" Laura asked, not turning around. She tried to hide her surprise that the woman would ask that.  
  
"Piper wants to know."  
  
"Go away Alex. Obviously you know about magick and stuff but I don't want my kids hearing it, they're going to think it's okay to tell people and I don't need another incident like what happened at Northwestern that year happening again."  
  
With that Laura went inside, leaving Alex on the porch alone. **************************************************************************** **************** 


	2. Powers

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated themselves from everyone else and dropped all contact to their past life. They've created a new identity and a new life. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Once inside, Laura waved her hand over her door; it glowed for a short moment and then stopped. She walked into the kitchen to see Pam using her powers to heat up the spaghetti sauce and Tim using his stretch power to be in the dining room setting the table but still able to grab the juice from the fridge.  
  
"Timothy James Baxter and Pamela Patricia Baxter! What have I always told you about using your powers unless it's an emergency?"  
  
The teenagers had immediately stopped using their powers when Laura had started speaking to them.  
  
They had both only seen one warlock in their whole lives. It was when they were 6 years old and they had just sat down for dinner. Laura had quickly stood up and blew it up. She had been teaching both of them about the realities of demons, warlocks and magick since they could both remember though. She said that no one could ever know though because she had told one too many people in her life and it cost her too much. Pam had once asked if that was why their father had died and all Laura said was no. He had died through magick but it wasn't because of too many people knowing.  
  
"Sorry mom." They both apologized in unison and Laura's face softened.  
  
"It's okay just try to be more careful."  
  
The twins nodded and Laura told them to go wash up. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
At dinner -  
  
"So did you know that woman mom?" Pam asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
Laura shook her head. "No, I didn't"  
  
"Then why'd you talk to her?" Tim wondered  
  
"Because I was trying to help her, maybe I knew the girl she was looking for." Laura hated lying to her children but she wanted to protect them.  
  
"Mom?" Pam started again.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What are your powers?"  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Laura asked smiling.  
  
"I don't know. Curious I guess. We don't get a lot of warlocks or demons, which is a good thing, but we've never really seen you use all your powers except for freezing and exploding and why didn't we get any of your powers?"  
  
"Well Pam, YOU did! Heating this up is a controlled version of exploding; you can control it so it's advanced. You can blow thing up if you want/need to."  
  
"Really?" Pam asked excited.  
  
Laura nodded.  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"But to answer your first question.." Laura sighed. "I have five powers. Freezing, exploding, telepathy and since I had whitelighter blood in me when I was a teenager but it kind of grew out of me when the Elders gave me three more powers after freezing and exploding they let me have healing for once."  
  
"That's only four." Tim told her.  
  
"I don't like my third one, I lose control of it too often if my emotions are out of control. I've tried to bind it once but then I would've had to bind all of my powers."  
  
"Well what is it?" Pam asked "And what's telepathy?"  
  
"Tim give me you hand for a minute."  
  
Tim set down his fork and put out his arm. Laura took it and with her free hand, stretched it out and messed up Pam's hair.  
  
"Mom!" She giggled.  
  
Laura let go of Tim's arm and everything went back to normal like it never happened.  
  
"I can lock onto other people's powers even a warlock's or a demon's. I can do it mentally too but I just wanted to show you what it was and I have to concentrate really hard on the person or thing to do it mentally."  
  
Pam nodded. "So that's telepathy! Cool."  
  
"Yea" Laura agreed, she smiled at her kids and how they had dropped the questioning of her other power. Mind reading. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next day -  
  
It was finally Friday afternoon, Laura was waiting for the twins to walk home from the bus stop by washing the dishes that couldn't go in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.  
  
She was drying her hands with a towel as she made her way into the living room. "Did you guys forget your key again?" She called through the door but when she opened it she saw Alex and three other familiar faces standing with Alex. She also saw Tim and Pam walking up the driveway. They stopped upon seeing the woman from before but with two more women and a man standing with her.  
  
"Pam, Tim get in here now please!" Laura called to her children. They both ran to the side door, opened it and stood beside their mother once they were inside.  
  
"Can I help you guys?" Laura asked  
  
"Are these your kids?" The oldest of the four asked.  
  
Laura instinctively threw out an arm in front of the two teenagers, shielding them.  
  
"That hurts." The same woman told her.  
  
"Get out before I call the police." Laura told them.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" The other unknown woman asked.  
  
"Get out of here!" Laura gritted her teeth.  
  
"SAM!" The man yelled  
  
"NO!" Laura yelled back, she lost control once again with her emotions being out of control. Everybody's thoughts ran together in her mind and she fell to the ground unconscious. **************************************************************************** *************** 


	3. Hospital

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated themselves from everyone else and dropped all contact to their past life. They've created a new identity and a new life. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Laura laid in her hospital bed, twirling a ring around her finger. Soon a doctor and nurse came into her room. The nurse started to take her blood pressure and the doctor stood in front of her bed.  
  
"Hello Miss Baxter, how are you today?"  
  
"Where are my kids?"  
  
"Waiting outside with three woman and a young man." The doctor told her.  
  
"Can you please let them come in? I don't trust the people they're waiting with."  
  
The doctor finally looked up from her chart. "Two of the women claim to be your best friends. The third you Aunt/Godmother and the young man says he is your younger brother."  
  
"I can't explain it Dr. Brooks but I don't trust them. Can you please send my kids in?"  
  
The doctor sighed and nodded. He motioned for the nurse to follow him out and bring in the kids. Soon Pamela and Timothy Baxter stood beside her bed.  
  
Laura immediately noticed their uncomfortable looks.  
  
"How much did they tell you?" She asked rolling her eyes. She sat up in her bed, much straighter.  
  
"Enough" Tim replied not looking at her. "Sam."  
  
Laura groaned. She threw her legs over the bed and got up. "I'll be right back. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She quickly changed and came back.  
  
"I'm still your mother." She told her kids, grabbing her jacket.  
  
"But you lied about your whole life to us for thirteen years! Alex says that-" Pam started raising her voice  
  
"I don't care what Alex told you! None of it is true!"  
  
"What about what Phoebe told us? Or Caitie? Or how about your brother Wyatt?" Pam continued  
  
(A/N: Obviously Wyatt isn't evil here!)  
  
"Pamela that's enough!" Laura finally hushed her teenagers. "I'm sorry." Her voice softened.  
  
"It's okay." Tim told her  
  
"How about we go home and we figure this out? Okay?"  
  
All three of them nodded and Laura walked them out of the room. Caitie, Wyatt, Phoebe and Alex all stood up. Laura ignored them told the twins to follow her. They walked to the front desk where Laura asked for her sign- out papers. She quickly signed them and told Pam to go start the car while they waited for her.  
  
She finally acknowledged the people following her.  
  
"Could you please stay out of my life? Please?"  
  
"Come back to San Francisco." Wyatt told her  
  
Laura's eyes wandered to Wyatt. The last time she had seen him, he was just starting Kindergarten and that was twelve years ago. He was now 18.  
  
"How's Piper?" She asked.  
  
"She said she couldn't deal with you shutting the door on her like she knew you were going to do but she's fine." Phoebe told her. "Same with Leo and Paige."  
  
"Then why I do I have to come home? I mean that's what you told me yesterday Alex. Isn't it?"  
  
"You are needed Sam." Caitie told her. "You can't just run away, change who you are and expect the people in your life to accept it. They want answers. We need answers."  
  
"Look. I have a life here now. My kids have school; I have a job that I'm good at and I love getting up to go to in the morning. I love my friends, co-workers and I get a steady pay-check that keeps my kids in school, a roof over their heads and food on the table for three meals a day. I can't just go to the other side of the country! How would I even get there?"  
  
The four just looked at her. "No!" She told them. "My kids have only seen one 'thing' in their whole lives. I'm not taking them to the Manor where they're there's a new one every two hours and I sure as hell aren't taking them there with magic tricks."  
  
Everyone knew what she was saying, she wasn't taking Pam and Tim to the Manor where demons attack every couple of hours and even if she was going she wasn't taking them there by orbing. She couldn't even orb anymore, Wyatt or worse; Paige or Leo would have to take her. Unless she used her telepathy and even then with their powers being as strong as they are if she tried to tap into them she could hurt them because she would actually be taking some of their power. She didn't hurt Tim last night, only because his powers weren't advanced a lot, as Paige, Leo or Wyatt's would be.  
  
"Please? Laura?" Alex spoke up.  
  
Laura looked up. "You called me Laura."  
  
Alex shrugged. "Isn't that your name?" She was obviously extremely angry.  
  
Laura smiled. "You're pissed off." She said knowingly. With that she walked away smiling, she knew she had got to Alex. She didn't know why or how but she knew she did. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
That night -  
  
Laura was having a dream.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Laura was sitting in the room where she had just sat with Robyn the day before, waiting for someone else to arrive, she opened up their case file and started reading it. Someone cleared his or her throat.  
  
She looked up and took off her reading glasses.  
  
"DJ." She stated, scared. "What are you doing here?" She stood up so fast that her chair tipped over, she quickly backed away from the table.  
  
"Shh. Sam it's me." He moved closer to her.  
  
Laura's eyes began to fill with tears, as he was finally close enough that she could touch him. She reached out and rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. She let her tears freely flow as he embraced her.  
  
"You're dead." She whispered  
  
He pulled back and cupped her cheek in his hand. "No, no Sam. I'm alive." He brought forward her right arm and carefully pushed up the sleeve. Laura turned away.  
  
DJ ran his fingers along the scars; she had created shortly after she thought he had died. "Here." He said softly.  
  
Laura slowly turned her head forward and watched as DJ healed the scars. Her breathes shortened and she looked at him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Go back to San Francisco Laura, if you don't somebody will die."  
  
DJ faded  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Laura snapped awake in her bedroom, turned her lamp on and looked at her right arm, all the scars were gone. "Ohmigod."  
  
Laura quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. She then stood in the middle of her room and called out to nobody.  
  
"Hey! Guy who doesn't think I always know he's there when I'm at work and doesn't think I see him when I pick my kids up from school! Orb your ass down here now!"  
  
A man that didn't look any older then Laura orbed into the bedroom. This man was always transparent but Laura could always see him and immediately knew it was Pam and Tim's whitelighter. Leo was her because she was Piper's child but she figured Leo told him to look over her too because she sometimes saw him in her office or when was walking down the street or something.  
  
"My names Ray. We're not supposed to reveal ourselves until someone finds us out."  
  
"Well newsflash Ray, as soon as I first saw you thirteen years ago when I was giving birth to my babies I knew who and what you were. You didn't know that?"  
  
"You're not my charge, it doesn't matter if you know who I am or not." He grinned  
  
Laura knew this kid was going to be a good whitelighter for Pam and Tim so she took his sense of humor kind-heartedly.  
  
"Leo asked you to look over me as well?"  
  
"Now why would you ask that?"  
  
"Because I've seen you in my office and watching me, so unless you want me to think you're a peeping angel, use my telepathy to use some of that orbing power you got, go 'up there' and request a new a Angel friend for my kids; you better tell me that Leo asked you to watch over me." She smiled at him. He laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yea. He asked me to look over you but is there a reason you called for me?"  
  
Laura nodded. "I need you to take us back to San Francisco."  
  
Ray started to sound like a whitelighter. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Demons and warlocks coming and going from your parents house?"  
  
"I won't stay with them but something happened that made me think that it might be a good idea."  
  
Ray nodded. "I think I know what that was and I'll take you guys. Your family and two friends have already gone back."  
  
Laura nodded. "I'm going to go get Pam and Tim."  
  
Ray cleared his throat and looked at her alarm clock. "They've had a long day and it's almost 4 in the morning. Why don't you let them sleep?"  
  
Laura sighed and nodded. "Okay but I won't be able to sleep anymore; do you want a cup of coffee?"  
  
Ray nodded. "I'd love one. Thanks." **************************************************************************** *************** 


	4. San Francisco

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated themselves from everyone else and dropped all contact to their past life. They've created a new identity and a new life. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
About ten minutes later Laura had heated up some coffee and placed it in front of Ray, she the sat down next to him at the table. She placed her hand over her own and it glowed red for a moment. A second later she took her hand away and clearly a lot more steam was arising from it.  
  
"Hypocrite." Ray muttered smiling. "You yelled at Pam and Tim yesterday for using their powers to help you with dinner!"  
  
Laura shrugged as she smiled. "I'm an adult." She set her glass down.  
  
"So what's your story Ray? Why'd you get made a whitelighter?"  
  
"I was a firefighter, got caught in a really bad one when I went to see if anyone else was in the house, luckily there wasn't."  
  
"I'm sorry" Laura told him  
  
He shrugged. "I'm doing just as much good now. Do you have a story?"  
  
Laura laughed a little. "A very long and complicated one."  
  
Silence overwhelmed them for a few minutes before Laura broke it again. "Is DJ a whitelighter?"  
  
Ray set down his mug as well. "Technically. What exactly happened that day? Even the Elders don't exactly know."  
  
Various images and sounds of blood, screams, energy balls, echo's, fire, cries and red eyes flashed through Laura's mind.  
  
"Well up until yesterday I thought I had killed him but hey, I guess I was wrong."  
  
"DJ's technically a whitelighter but he wasn't dead that day."  
  
"I tried to heal him but it wouldn't work."  
  
"Yea, I know. It's complicated but for what I'm told... he wasn't dead." **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next morning -  
  
Ray had helped Laura gather up most of the things the kids would need for the trip by the time they both woke up in the morning.  
  
"Who are you?" Pam greeted Ray.  
  
"Honey, remember how I told you about angels and how they have powers like we do except that they're called whitelighters?"  
  
Both of them nodded. "Well this is Ray, your guy's whitelighter. He's taking us to San Francisco."  
  
"We're going!?" Pam exclaimed happily.  
  
Laura smiled and nodded. "Yea, now come on. We packed some things for you this morning. Huddle together and hold hands."  
  
Laura took Ray's and Pam's hands. Pam took Laura's and Tim's hands. Tim took Pam's and Ray's hands and obviously Ray took Laura's and Tim's hands.  
  
"Close your eyes" Ray told them. Laura ignored this as she had already orbed before. Soon she felt the familiar flying feeling that she had always loved. Soon she recognized the walls around her as being inside the Manor. She was so surprised she fell out of the orb before they hit the ground and to the people in the living room it would've looked like she had fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Mom!" Pam and Tim exclaimed letting their hands go when they landed. They tried to run to her but they're dizziness stopped them. Ray held them back and up straight explaining that it was normal for first orbs.  
  
Then Laura spoke. "Ray when I said San Francisco, I wasn't exactly thinking here in San Francisco!"  
  
She then acknowledged the people in the living room and the people who had been in other rooms but came in after hearing all the noise. She flipped herself up, surprising the heck out of Ray and her children. She turned around where she knew she would come face-to-face with Piper.  
  
"Hello mother."  
  
Piper dropped the plate was carrying but without even looking down at it, Laura waved her hand in a circle and upwards, the plate froze and rose back up. She grabbed it and gave it a gentle toss to the couch where Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt were all sitting. Phoebe caught it.  
  
"Sam" Piper exhaled.  
  
Laura rolled her eyes and turned around. Leo was in the other kitchen doorway.  
  
"Leo" She acknowledged.  
  
"Hey Ray." Leo said to Ray who was still holding on to Pam and Tim.  
  
"Hey Leo." He replied  
  
"Come on, we're out of here." Laura told him, she walked back over and took Pam's hand again. He sighed and orbed out. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hotel -  
  
About fifteen minutes later the four were settling into a room. "Oh" Laura exhaled as she saw two beds. One for Tim and Pam and one for...  
  
"It's okay" Ray told her. "I sleep 'up there.'"  
  
"Okay" Laura told him softly. "Thanks"  
  
Tim and Pam exchanged a look of happiness they had never seen their mom be this comfortable with another single guy. She even hated to have guy friends a lot. She had always said she was worried that if something happened between them that the twins would get too attached to him and then it might not work out.  
  
Ray was just about to leave when two warlocks blinked in. He orbed and pushed Tim and Pam back when he was mid-reform.  
  
"Take them!" Laura yelled. Before Ray could reform he orbed again, this time with Tim and Pam.  
  
"Nice." The first warlocks spoke. "A Charmed Ones daughter."  
  
"I thought you'd like it." The other one spoke.  
  
Laura threw out her hands and the lamp off to the side of them exploded.  
  
"Nice aim!" The first one spoke again.  
  
Laura then squinted her eyes and the first one then started to collapse. She was using her telepathy to drain his powers. Once she had enough she looked at the athame he had in his black pocket and as she held out her hand, Laura's eyes rolled over black. A black mist formed in her hand before the athame produced in her hand. She threw it and vanquished the first warlock that was still on the ground. The second one blinked out willingly but not before throwing a fireball at Laura.  
  
She wasn't able to jump out of the way in time and got hit in the side. since she was still feeding off of the first warlock's powers she blinked out. She landed in the attic.  
  
"Jesus!" She groaned. She stood up from the floor and saw the book.  
  
Once she made her way to the book, she took her hand from her side. Blood was heavily soaking through her dark blue long sleeved t-shirt.  
  
She slowly placed her hand on the book and flipped through it with one hand. The attic door opened and Piper stepped through.  
  
"Are you okay?!" She exclaimed running over to Laura.  
  
"I'm okay." Laura explained softly.  
  
"Let me see." Piper told her, placing a hand gently on her arm that was holding her side.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. Warlock's attacked at the hotel and Ray orbed Pam and Tim somewhere."  
  
"They're downstairs." Piper replied  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Do you want Leo to heal you? I thought you had the power to heal?"  
  
"Doesn't work on myself."  
  
"Well that's stupid."  
  
"Yea. It is."  
  
"Stay here, keep applying pressure and I'll go get Leo."  
  
Laura finally nodded and Piper left the room. She finally came across the warlocks that attacked her. They were brothers and they killed anything that basically came near them; that's how they could throw the fireballs.  
  
Laura had just finished reading when Piper and Ray orbed back into the room.  
  
"Move your arm." He told her gently as he approached her.  
  
Once she did, he placed his hands on the wound, it healed within three short seconds.  
  
"Thanks." She told him softly, smiling  
  
"No problem"  
  
Piper watched as the two looked over the book together. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Later -  
  
Laura watched as Pam and Tim got to know their grandparents, great-aunts and their uncle.  
  
She snuck into her old bedroom. To her surprise it was never changed around. She stood there looking over little post-its left on her desk and photographs on her mirror. She sat down on the bed and pulled out her shoebox of songs. She sat in her desk chair and looked them over. Wyatt soon poked his head in.  
  
"Hey big sis."  
  
Laura quickly wiped away stray tears that had fallen and looked up at him. He had grown to be just about the same height as her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Mind if I sit?" He indicated to the bed.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
He sat down, Wyatt had so many questions; probably more then anybody did but instead of pressuring her, he wanted to wait for the right time to ask her.  
  
"How's school been?" Laura asked  
  
"Busy. I'm graduating this school year."  
  
"The last time I saw you, you were telling me how you were starting school that school year." She stood up and walked to her window.  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why was that the last time you saw me?"  
  
"Wyatt.." Laura sighed.  
  
"Sorry." He told her.  
  
She turned back to him and sat down on the bed next to her little brother; who wasn't so little anymore. She took one of his hands in her own.  
  
"You and everybody else deserve the answers to all of your questions but I can't give them right now. Being here and seeing everybody is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"First I have to be here without leaving again, I have to not run away and then? I'll give you your answers." **************************************************************************** *************** 


	5. Cigarette's

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated themselves from everyone else and dropped all contact to their past life. They've created a new identity and a new life. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Wyatt soon left the room leaving Laura alone again. Piper was next to come in. Laura was looking through her songs again.  
  
"Miss them?" Piper asked, bringing Laura out of her trance.  
  
"Forgot about them." Laura stood up. "Along with a lot of other things."  
  
"Why Sam? What happened to you?"  
  
"Not now okay Piper?"  
  
"See? Listen to yourself! When was the last time you called me Piper was before you left for University and you were talking to Paige! But earlier you called me mother but you called for father Leo!"  
  
Laura shrugged even though when she spoke, her voice suggested that she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Piper.  
  
"People change."  
  
"Wyatt told me what you told him, why won't you say the same thing to me?"  
  
"BECAUSE WYATT HAS A LOT MORE QUESTIONS THEN ANY OF YOU DO! HE ALSO DESERVES A HELL OF A LOT MORE ANSWERS THEN ANY OF YOU DO!"  
  
"Sam..." Piper attempted to calm her daughter down. Laura turned away.  
  
"Sorry." She said softly.  
  
"Why didn't you come to us when you thought DJ had died?"  
  
"You don't know what happened that day... nobody does. I couldn't."  
  
"DJ said that he can only remember what happened up to when he got hit with an energy ball. Is that when you thought he died?"  
  
Laura shook her head. "A lot of things happened after that, inside the energy ball was something that would make everything blur for him so that he wouldn't remember what happened after that. He wasn't supposed to die. They said they wouldn't hurt him but when I realized what they were actually doing and I tried to stop them..." Laura trailed off as mind got hit with mental images.. memories. "Besides everybody is telling me "DJ this and DJ that. Then where the hell is he?"  
  
"He'll come. You just have to wait." Piper walked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Laura eventually calmed down and came out of her room. Paige approached her.  
  
"Is it safe to call you sis? Or even niece?"  
  
Laura nodded. "Good to see you Paige." The two hugged. "Are they calling you Great Aunt or Aunt?"  
  
"Aunt. They don't want to make us seem old. They're good kids Sam."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Piper's making some dinner if you guys are staying and she told me to ask you if you were going to be staying here?"  
  
"I'm going to have to talk with Pam and Tim so I don't know."  
  
Paige nodded. "You should probably talk to them soon."  
  
Laura nodded. "I know. Pam? Tim?"  
  
The twins looked up. Pam was talking to Aunt Phoebe and Tim was talking to Wyatt.  
  
"Do you guys want to stay here for a little bit? I think there's probably some family stuff we should stay for."  
  
"YES!" The twins cried in unison.  
  
"Okay." She turned to Paige. "Could we enroll them in a school here?"  
  
"I teach at the magic school now. Want to take them there? There's no place safer that they could be and I'll be there."  
  
"Magic school? Like Hogwarts or something?"  
  
"Kinda but.. it's hard to explain. Wyatt goes there. You can come check it out sometime."  
  
"Fine" Laura agreed. "Whatever. I'm back in San Francisco and I've already been attacked. We're not safe anywhere. Being a Charmed Ones daughter sucks."  
  
Sam walked away.  
  
(A/N: Yes I did mean to type Sam. She'll be referred as Laura form now on unless someone like Alex or someone from Boston is talking to her. Remember Alex called her Laura because she was pissed off!) **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen. "Can I use your phone?" She asked Piper who was cooking.  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Thanks." With that Sam walked out but poked her head back in. "Anything I can help with?"  
  
Piper smiled to herself. "No thanks."  
  
Sam walked back into the living room and picked up the cordless extension. She ducked into the sunroom. She placed a long distance call on to her phone bill back in Boston and called her work.  
  
"Hello?" A woman answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Tracy, it's Laura. I won't be at work for a while. I got some family stuff to take care of. Could Lance cover me?"  
  
The woman sighed. "Laura, you're the best we have! You can talk to these kids!"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll call Lance. I hope everything is okay Laura."  
  
"Me too" Sam replied as she hung up and took the phone back to the living room. Pam approached her.  
  
"Mom, can I go look around? This place is so big!"  
  
"Uh.." Sam looked to Paige and Phoebe.  
  
Paige shrugged. "It's your house too."  
  
Sam looked back down at Pam. "Uh, yea sure, take Tim."  
  
Pam and Tim happily ran up the steps and Ray orbed into the living room.  
  
"Where were you?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"'Up there'" He explained. "Why?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Just wondering."  
  
Paige and Phoebe looked back and forth between the two. "Would you excuse us?" Phoebe spoke to them, standing up. Paige followed her into the kitchen where Piper was still cooking.  
  
"Is it just me or is there serious tension between Ray and Sam?" Phoebe asked  
  
"I don't think it's exactly the bad kind though." Piper spoke up. "You should've seen them up in the attic."  
  
"Sam knows that DJ is alive though. She wouldn't fall for somebody now would she?"  
  
"With Sam who knows? Especially now..." Phoebe finished the conversation. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Supper -  
  
Everybody was sitting around the table eating quietly.  
  
"So.." Paige started. "What are you guy's powers Pam? Tim?"  
  
Pam grinned happily. "Can I show them mom?"  
  
Sam didn't even look up before responding with a sharp no.  
  
Pam sunk down a little so Tim spoke up. "I can stretch and Pam got mom's power of exploding."  
  
Piper smiled. "That one runs in the family."  
  
"Really?" Pam asked  
  
Piper nodded. "I have it too. Can you freeze?"  
  
Pam shook her head. "I might get it though. Mom has it."  
  
"So do I." Piper told her. "And exploding. My mother had freezing too, that would be your great-grandmother."  
  
Pam nodded. "I have a couple photo albums of you guys." She told the table. "Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Phoebe and Paige and Wyatt when he was a baby."  
  
"You know what?" Sam started, standing up. "I'm full. Thanks for dinner Piper." She grabbed her dishes and walked into the kitchen. She sat them down on the counter and walked out the backdoor. She leaned against the Manor door and pulled something out of the back of her jean pocket. it was a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. As she was lighting, she heard a pop beside her.  
  
"Can I bum one?" Someone asked  
  
Without looking Sam handed the man next to her the pack and tossed him her lighter. "When did you start smoking?" She asked.  
  
"When did you?" He replied.  
  
"When I was nine." She told him, tapping the top of her cigarette to the ground.  
  
"I mean again." He told her.  
  
Sam turned and faced the person next to her. "I don't know David. It's been on and off since University. Third year. After the twins were born. You?"  
  
"After Caitie and I got divorced. In University she started drinking a lot and eventually... I gave up. Apparently she's better now though."  
  
"I saw her. She came looking for me in Boston so she must be around here somewhere..."  
  
David nodded as he took a long drag on his cigarette.  
  
"So what do you do know David?"  
  
"I'm helping out.. I'm a junior high teacher in New York and I spend a lot of time in the Underworld. Getting information."  
  
"You okay?" Sam asked him.  
  
"I'll be fine Sam. Thanks." Sam nodded and took a swipe of her cigarette too. "How are YOU doing?" David asked "I mean you were the talk of the Underworld during what would be our senior year of University. Why'd you do it? I mean DJ almost died! He would've if it wasn't for the Elders!"  
  
"Look, I was trying to protect my kids! They were turning one that year! I tried to help DJ once I realized what was happening. I couldn't get there in time."  
  
Sam shook her head, trying not to remember and went to take another puff from her cigarette but right then, the backdoor creaked open. Sam stomped it to the ground, she didn't move her sneaker from over top of the cigarette.  
  
It was Wyatt. "Sam, mom said to check on you. Are you okay? Who's this?" He indicated to David.  
  
"Wyatt, this is David Travis. I went to high School with him, apparently he and Caitie were married."  
  
Wyatt nodded and was about to say something else when he stopped. "Were you smoking out here?"  
  
Sam didn't answer right away, David noticed this and held up his cigarette. "Sorry bud. That's just me. I'll put it out."  
  
Wyatt nodded. "Good. My sister doesn't need to be around that kind of crap."  
  
"Wyatt, I'm thirty-four-years-old." Sam reminded him.  
  
"Whatever." He told her and went back inside the house.  
  
"You coming in?" She asked David, not looking behind her.  
  
"I should probably get going." He told her softly.  
  
Now Sam turned around to face him. "Stay. Please? I can't be here David. It hurts too much."  
  
"Shh" David told her. "It's just like high school okay?"  
  
"Oh great. So I'm going to have sex with DJ, get hit by my old-foster brother, meet up with my best friend who has moved back from New York, find out that a witch is my mother and that someone I grew up thinking was my sister is actually my Aunt. Get a chance to have a record deal, think about killing myself and go to Brian and Joey's trial all over again! Just perfect David! Great analogy!"  
  
David placed his hands on Sam's shoulder, leaving his cigarette between his middle and index left hand fingers.  
  
"You can do this. This is your family."  
  
Sam nodded and looked to her side. She blew out his cigarette or at least dulled it. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Those things aren't good for your health." He smiled back at her and threw it to the ground stomping on it. He then wrapped a comforting arm around Sam's shoulders.  
  
"Come on. Let's go inside." **************************************************************************** *************** 


	6. True, Pure Real

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated himself or herself from everyone else and dropped all contact to there past life. They've created a new identity and a new life. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam and David cautiously walked back into the kitchen where Phoebe and Leo were helping Piper with the dishes. Pam and Tim were also showing off their powers when Sam came in.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO YESTERDAY ABOUT USING YOUR POWERS?!" Sam yelled as she caught them.  
  
"Sam. I'm sorry they told me that you didn't want them using their powers but I told them it was okay." Phoebe spoke up.  
  
"Pam, Tim, why don't you go find Aunt Paige and ask her to find you guys a place to sleep tonight okay?"  
  
They both nodded and left the kitchen.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again, Phoebe!" Sam started, turning towards her Aunt.  
  
"What's the big deal about them using their powers?" Phoebe asked  
  
"It's- I- Nothing! Damn it! You don't understand, alright! You can't. But what your should be able to understand is that if they use their powers or I use certain ones of mine then people are going to die. As you all know I already thought DJ did." Sam walked out of the kitchen but David stayed behind for a few minutes.  
  
"I don't know the whole story but Sam was the talk of the Underworld the year before and the year that everything happened. Apparently she made a few deals to protect Pam and Tim, they did something to Sam too. If Pam and Tim use their powers then a type of... signal I guess goes off in the Underworld. If the powers are being used long enough it's kind of like the police tracing a call if the person is on the line long enough then they got the location. If Pam or Tim use their powers long enough.. the whole Underworld knows their location."  
  
"What did Sam mean that if she uses certain ones of hers?"  
  
David shook his head. "I think you should hear the one from Sam, but I have to tell you. She's losing it being here, I don't know how much longer she can keep everything under control."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked  
  
David shook his head again. "I'm sorry. You should really hear everything from Sam."  
  
"If she did something like that, that affected her, then why wouldn't I sense it?" Leo asked  
  
"She didn't want you too. She knew it was a horrible thing to do and that she shouldn't have done it but she was scared and desperate."  
  
"Scared of what? Why couldn't she come to us?" Phoebe wondered  
  
Sam walked back into the kitchen then. All of the conversation stopped.  
  
"David. Can I talk to you?" She asked. Her arms were crossed but her face showed that she wasn't angry; just tired and in need of an old friend such as David.  
  
"Yea, sure." With that David walked with Sam out of the kitchen and into her old room. David sat on the bed while Sam sat at the desk. He noticed her songs.  
  
"Hey, you still sing?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "My voice is probably dead by now. Haven't sang in so long and I'm smoking again."  
  
"Your voice is still better then anyone's I've had the pleasure of meeting. Always remember that."  
  
"What about Caitie's?"  
  
David shrugged. "Caitie never got the chance at a record deal."  
  
"Caitie didn't sing enough to get the offer." Sam replied, smiling. She moved onto the bed next to him.  
  
"That's a good point but hey... whatever. I'd pick yours any day and I was married to her."  
  
"When did you guys get married?" Sam asked  
  
"The summer after University graduation."  
  
"Any kids?" Sam asked  
  
David shook his head. "Like I said earlier, Caitie started drinking the second year of University, her roommate and I tried to take care of her but I couldn't be there as much since I wasn't going there, but it just got worse. We got married and so I thought it would settle down but it didn't and when she was drunk one time she said she didn't want to have kids with me because they'd end up having freak warlock powers like I do."  
  
"My God." Sam swore. "Does she know she said that?"  
  
David shrugged. "I don't know. I filed for divorce shortly after that and it was finalized shortly after." He stood up and walked across the room to the window like Sam had done earlier with Piper.  
  
Sam stood up and followed him. "Caitie's an idiot. You shouldn't listen to her. When you guys would baby-sit Wyatt, you were awesome with him and Wyatt has a lot of magic in him. If Caitie didn't remember that then she's not worth it!" Sam's sharp voice tensed the words so that they would get through to David. When he looked at her, Sam could tell that they did.  
  
"Thanks Sam."  
  
"It's my job as the friend to tell the truth." Sam told him.  
  
"You do an awesome job at it." The two embraced each other tightly. Right now, they're all each other had.  
  
Once they broke apart, Sam spoke again. "David, if you had ever come looking for me then you're probably the only person I wouldn't shut the door on. I shut the door on Phoebe, Caitie, Alex and Wyatt. I couldn't do that to you."  
  
Sam and David were friends in High School, there was no denying that but she was DJ's girlfriend and Caitie's best girlfriend. She had also known Alex since she was six. If the five were ever to stand in a circle, David and Sam would probably be across from each other because they weren't like best, best friends. Sam always considered him a friend and vice-versa but in a way they connected in a way that nobody else could understand or put into words. They weren't even sure they could put it into words. It's wasn't attraction, it wasn't a shared interest it was just... pure.  
  
"What is it that makes us feel that way?" David asked, he had obviously made that observation too.  
  
"I don't know." Sam admitted. "Maybe it's magick?" She joked. Nobody else could understand the joke because they weren't as magically messed up as both of them were. They both laughed.  
  
"See?" Sam continued. "We can both understand that, see it to Caitie or something she'd roll her eyes and say that, that was a cliché."  
  
"Yea" David agreed softly.  
  
"DJ 'died' and I was hurt, mad, sad but I still don't think I missed anybody as much as you."  
  
"I know." David agreed again. "I need you in my life."  
  
"And I need you in mine." They took each other's hands.  
  
"You know if this was TV show, this would be where we would lean in against our own will and kiss each other." Sam told him smiling.  
  
David grinned. "I love the fact that we love each other too much to do that."  
  
"Me too." Sam agreed. David was definitely the definition of a true, pure and real friend. They hugged each other again.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow." David told her as they separated.  
  
"Night." Sam told him.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
David was about to blink out but Sam stopped him, repeating something that he had told her and DJ before they left for University. "You said goodbye. You say goodbye when you don't plan on seeing them again. You say bye when you plan on seeing them again. Goodbye is final."  
  
When they were leaving to the gate to board the plane, Sam ran back and hugged David. She had whispered into his ear 'Peace David.'  
  
Now David opened his eyes. "Peace Sam."  
  
"That's better" Sam told him, which is what David said after she hugged him.  
  
With that David blinked out. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A few minutes later Sam walked out of her room. She found Paige in the TV room. "Where are Pam and Tim?"  
  
"Uh, Pam is staying with me and Tim is staying with Wyatt. They both like baseball and sport things and Tim has taken a liking to his Uncle Wyatt."  
  
"So inside this magic school..." Sam started not sure of how to word her question.  
  
"It's the safest magical place ever. Nothing to be detected inside there."  
  
"Well do they just learn magic or to they actually learn stuff that will be helpful in the really world like Math and Science?!"  
  
"It's their choice to take complete magic courses or they can choose the regular classes or half-and-half but magic is placed into the lesson plans, they're allowed to use it. In Chemistry, they'll make certain potions and stuff while learning about real chemicals. It's kind of complicated."  
  
"So how does Wyatt like sports? Do they have sports teams or something?"  
  
"Wyatt takes the half-and-half courses, there's a gym class taught."  
  
"Well Tim will like that. Okay, so when can I sign them up?"  
  
"Well, right now if you want? I have the papers you'll just have to fill them out and when we get there on Monday then they'll get their schedule and a magic map thing to show them where to go. It's all perfectly safe though."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Paige orbed the papers to herself and told Sam they should go to the table. Once they sat down Paige started to explain the papers to Sam.  
  
"Okay well these are just simple registration forms. Name, age, and gender yada, yada, and yada." Paige handed them to Sam and she looked over them.  
  
Within a couple seconds, she merely just waved her hands over the papers and two were filled in. One with Pam's information and one with Tim's. Paige stared at her.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I've been able to do it since I was sixteen." Sam shrugged.  
  
"How do you know?" Paige asked  
  
"Because the night Alyssa and Luke died. I got taken to the hospital and instead of getting mom, Leo, you or Phoebe to pick me up I did this for the release forms!"  
  
"What?!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Forget it." Sam told her, rolling her eyes. "I don't know how I can do it."  
  
Paige took a moment to snap out of her trance but she quickly moved on afterwards. "This is a list of the courses that are available in mystical and regular. The teachers who teaches it is listed beside it."  
  
Sam held out her hand to look at it but Paige hesitated. "What?" Sam asked  
  
"Why don't I just read them aloud and you can say if you want me to put it down?"  
  
"Paige, give me the list!" Sam demanded.  
  
Paige sighed and handed that paper over. "There's just enough classes from both sorts to fill a schedule."  
  
"They'll be taking all the regular classes. Now that's settled."  
  
"Pam likes gym?" Paige asked.  
  
"She likes basketball." Sam softly told Paige.  
  
Paige held out her hand for the course list but Sam told her to wait a second. "I want to see what you teach!" She grinned.  
  
She looked down the list and saw Paige's name by advanced magic 11."  
  
"Advanced 11! Nice!" Sam's eyes continued down the list. They stopped by another class. Paige didn't teach it though.  
  
Sam looked up at Paige who knew what Sam had saw. "Am I seeing things?" she asked. Her voice ranged with lots of different emotions.  
  
"No." Paige told her softly.  
  
"The hell with it. They're enrolling in Baker! I'd rather have them taught gym by my father then go to some frigged up version of Hogwarts!"  
  
Sam stood up and walked out of the dining room. "Sam." Paige pleaded as she walked afterwards.  
  
"I would think, you would see this as a good thing!"  
  
"Well you think wrong!"  
  
"SAM, HE'S THEIR FATHER!" **************************************************************************** *************** 


	7. Mall Steal Blink

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated himself or herself from everyone else and dropped all contact to there past life. They've created a new identity and a new life. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"YEA, I THINK I KNOW THAT PAIGE!" Sam yelled back.  
  
"WELL THEN PRETEND I'M STUPID BECAUSE I'M MISSING THE PROBLEM SOMEWHERE!"  
  
"JUST FORGET IT! GOD!"  
  
Sam's hand began to glow a bright electric blue. "Shit!" She swore. Before Paige could as what was happening. A warlock blinked in.  
  
Paige jumped out of the way as he threw an athame but she looked up just in time to see Sam vanquish it with a energy ball.  
  
Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt and Piper all saw it too from the top of the stairs. They had heard the yelling and came to check it out.  
  
Sam looked between Paige and the people at the top of the stairs. She then ran out the front door. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
She had just gotten down the outside steps when she collapsed onto the grass. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening" She muttered to herself.  
  
Ray orbed down beside her.  
  
"I saw what happened. Are you okay?"  
  
"This isn't happening." She repeated. "Not now." She looked at Ray. "They know don't they?"  
  
"Pam and Tim don't. Leo just orbed up after you ran out so I orbed down. He'll be talking to the Elders now. Don't you think you should tell them now?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Not now. I can't right now."  
  
"I know, but-" Ray was cut off by Sam tensing in pain. She gritted her teeth. He knew what was happening and he tried to calm her down. "Fight it Sam. You're stronger then this. Fight it!"  
  
Sam opened her eyes and they had turned RED for a millisecond before her arms collapsed from under her and her front hit the grass. Her eyes had returned to normal.  
  
"It's okay. Good job." Ray told her, as he helped her stand up.  
  
"My kids are teenagers. If this is going to keep happening every time I get angry, I'm screwed." Sam told him  
  
"It doesn't happen every time you're angry and you know it. It's just when you can't feel anything but anger. It's not going to happen with Pam or Time because you're always going to feel love. It just happened when you were talking about DJ."  
  
"So what does that mean? I don't love DJ?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. I mean you did this to yourself - knowing these risks - because of DJ didn't you?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yea. A lot of good it did. My life is more messed now then it ever was."  
  
"Again. I wouldn't go that far. I know your story. Did a little light research." Ray told her  
  
Sam looked at him and smiled. "Light?" She chuckled a little. "Yea, I guess not. Well. all of our stuff if at the hotel still and I did pay for it for tonight."  
  
"Wanna go to sleep? Ray asked, bending his arm towards her.  
  
"I want to try." Sam responded, putting her arm inside his. They orbed out. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Manor -  
  
A little after Ray safely got Sam back to the hotel, he orbed back to the Manor. Everybody but Tim, Pam and Wyatt were in the attic since Wyatt was assigned to keeping the twins occupied.  
  
"Sam's safe. She's at the hotel." Ray told Phoebe as he orbed in to see her scrying for Sam.  
  
"What the hell happened down there?" Leo demanded from Ray, getting in his face. "And don't tell me you don't know because during her third year of University when I helped get you assigned to Pam and Time I told you to look over Sam!"  
  
"Sam was scared, she resorted to demons and warlocks to help protect her new family but there were consequences for her decisions" Ray attempted to explain.  
  
"Why didn't she trust us or the Elders to help protect her?!" Leo demanded again.  
  
"She tried getting help from the Elders but she couldn't and DJ suggested coming here but Sam thought you guys would just tell her to stop worrying and that it wasn't a big deal. Pam and Tim can't use their powers without being detected after two minutes. Sam didn't know it was going to be a bad thing because she thought she could just teach them about potions and spells. She thought that, that would be enough for them. She didn't account for the phase they're going through now where they're trying to get away with using them." Ray continued  
  
"What was with her throwing energy balls?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Her emotions got out of control." Ray tried not to get into that one. Sam should be the one to explain that.  
  
"I thought that when her emotions got out of control that her mind reading barrier collapsed?" Paige put in.  
  
"Sam should explain this one. Not me." Ray finished. "She's safe right now she'll be back though." With that he orbed out. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Next morning -  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all gathered up people that had helped them in the original search for Sam. They got Ray to orb the twins to Sam since knowing her; she wouldn't be coming by anytime soon.  
  
Caitie, Alex, Kyle, Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo all piled into the living room.  
  
"Wait, we're missing DJ." The now 35year-old Caitie spoke up.  
  
"DJ is staying at the magic school for the time being." Leo told them all. They all knew better then to ask why.  
  
"Sam's here. In San Francisco." Piper started. Kyle, Alex and Caitie all quickly snapped around to look at her.  
  
"What?" Alex asked. "She refused to come when we went to Boston."  
  
"I know but she's here." Phoebe told them. "She's with Pam, Tim and Ray."  
  
"We don't know why she's here but Ray told Leo that she told him that something happened that made her realize she should come back." Paige explained. "She threw an energy ball yesterday; vanquished a warlock."  
  
"She threw a energy ball?" Kyle asked; shocked  
  
"Is that possible?" Caitie asked  
  
"It's not supposed to be." Leo spoke up again. "Apparently David and Ray know what happened though. They both said we should hear it from Sam."  
  
"David's here too?" Caitie asked hopeful.  
  
"Yea. He and Sam were talking a lot last night." Wyatt told them. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam, David, Pam, Tim and Ray -  
  
Sam was showing Pam and Tim around the city, she got David to come along and of course Ray was obliged to come.  
  
They were now in the huge shopping mall that was at least four levels. "Do each of you have your bankcards?" Sam asked as Pam and Tim stood in front of her. They both nodded.  
  
"Good. I'll be around the mall too if you need me and my cell phone is turned on. I know it's a big mall. Be careful, stick together and call me if you get into trouble."  
  
They both nodded and ran off leaving Ray, David and Sam all alone. David's arm was once again wrapped around Sam protectively and she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm just going to follow them." Ray told the two best friends.  
  
"They're going to get pissed off at you, if you do that." Sam told him. "What's the worst demonic thing that could happen in a public shopping mall? They don't want to be exposed as much as we don't." Sam lowered her voice.  
  
"Okay." Ray agreed. "Call if you need me." With that he left to go find a bathroom, he could orb out from.  
  
"Alone at least" David joked, kissing the top of Sam's head.  
  
"When's the last time you were here?" Sam asked him, referring to the mall.  
  
"I don't know. You?" He replied  
  
"A long time ago." She answered "In a galaxy far, far away?" David joked.  
  
"Definitely" Sam responded grinning.  
  
"Come on." He told her. "Let's go look around."  
  
Sam agreed and a few hours later she called Tim and Pam to meet them somewhere for lunch. They eventually met on the second level where most of the food venues were.  
  
"So what do you guys want?" Sam asked  
  
"Dairy Queen" they responded in unison.  
  
"Uh huh." Sam smiled. "Does that sound good to you?" She turned to David.  
  
"Yea, sure that's fine."  
  
"Alright guys. Come on."  
  
The four started walking to the small Dairy Queen when Sam stopped them. She turned Pam around to face her. "Pam, what's in your pocket?"  
  
"Just something I bought." Sam noticed that Pam was looking down and not up at her.  
  
"Well what something did you buy?" Sam challenged, she looked at Tim and saw that he too looking confused meaning that Sam's suspicions were correct.  
  
Pam didn't answer. Sam held out her hand. "Give it to me."  
  
Pam reached into her jean pocket and put something into Sam's hand. It was a make-up eye shadow kit. It made sense that Tim wouldn't know that Pam wouldn't stolen it. He wouldn't waited outside the store if it was a girly store or he wouldn't waited in a different section if Pam went to the make- up section.  
  
"Want to give me a receipt?" Sam angrily asked.  
  
"I can't" Pam softly answered  
  
"I thought so. Come on everybody." Sam walked away and the three followed. They went to a excluded area and Sam got David to blink them out.  
  
They landed back in the Manor living room. Sam looked confused for a minute to see everybody there but she just waved it off. "Whatever. Mom, Phoebe, Paige and Leo. Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"  
  
The four adults nodded and Sam led them into the sunroom. Sam motioned for David to follow them too. He looked really uncomfortable being in the same room as Caitie.  
  
"What's up?" Piper asked cautiously.  
  
"Listen, I will explain what happened last night, trust that and I'm not going to ask about what going on in the living room moistly because I don't care but I need help!" Sam looked like she was going to break down any second.  
  
"My god." Phoebe muttered. "What's wrong? Is it your magical?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "It's Pam." She tossed a eye shadow to Paige.  
  
"Did she steal that?" Piper asked  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Does she know about you? With Brian and Joey?"  
  
Sam shook her head. David wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "It's okay" He whispered.  
  
Sam wiped the first few tears to fall.  
  
"Sam, you have to tell her. She's never going to realize it for real until you do." Phoebe spoke.  
  
"I'm a lawyer for teenagers. I deal with this stuff everyday and she knows that! How is she not realizing it?"  
  
"Because it's no one she knows that's getting into trouble." Piper finished. **************************************************************************** *************** The four oldest adults left the sunroom and Sam and David eventually followed them out.  
  
Wyatt had taken the twins upstairs, Kyle mentioned softly that Pam looked scared. Alex stood up angrily after that comment was made.  
  
"I don't know why, it's nothing her mother hasn't done before. She just obviously didn't inherit the skills involved like Laura here knows."  
  
Alex and Sam walked towards each other threatingly. "Watch it Alex, besides it's Sam now."  
  
"Really? Or does it just change with that state you're in?"  
  
"What's your problem? I never did anything to you!"  
  
Alex ignored the question and just continued. "You're just lucky she isn't using drugs.. unless maybe she is. Like mother like daughter?"  
  
"Back off Alex! I can still kick your ass."  
  
"Guys stop it!" Caitie yelled between their retorts.  
  
"Stay out of it Caitlyn!" Sam yelled at her, looking around Alex. "You're the one who told David when you were drunk that you didn't want to have a kid with him because you were afraid he'd be magically screwed up. Way to go! You ruined two friendships with the comment."  
  
"You better listen to her Caitie." Alex told her. "You can always tell when Sam is lying. She sucks at it. That very first time we ever smoked pot you got yourself knocked into a hospital bed for three days because you sucked at lying so bad."  
  
"Good to know how much anger you've been suppressing for twenty-eight years Alex." Sam told her.  
  
It was getting nerve-wracking for anybody watching, seeing how close they were getting.  
  
"Hey maybe she IS smoking pot Sam, then maybe you to can go slutting together. Maybe meet up with another gang like Brian and Joey's?"  
  
Sam then grabbed Alex by her arms and threw them both behind the couch. Everybody jumped up and tried to get them apart before any hits were thrown, luckily Piper was able to pull Sam off of Alex and David was able to pull Alex off.  
  
"Do you two still think you're in High School or something! Jeez!" Paige stood between them.  
  
"Why the hell don't you stay out of my life Alex? You weren't around in High School to get all the facts anyway! You left me when I was still in that damn hospital bed!" Sam yelled at her, even though she was out of breath.  
  
"The hell with you Sam!" Alex yelled back  
  
"Alright stop it! We're all adults here!" Paige spoke again.  
  
"I don't know why you ever bothered to come back!" Alex continued.  
  
"Me either!" Sam responded. She blinked out of Piper's arms and back to Boston.  
  
"Oh great!" Piper started sarcastically. "Now she's blinking!" **************************************************************************** *************** 


	8. Tale

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated himself or herself from everyone else and dropped all contact to there past life. They've created a new identity and a new life. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam blinked back to her house in Boston and collapsed to the floor. Her eyes glowed red for a longer time then last. It seemed that the longer time her eyes were red the more pain she was in and the more energy she seemed to be loosing.  
  
"Oh god" She groaned as her eyes faded to their normal color and the pain really hit her.  
  
She could faintly see blue and white orbs in front of her but then everything became blurry.  
  
Paige and Piper ran to Sam's limp form on the floor, Leo orbed in after them with Phoebe and David blinked in.  
  
"SAM!" He yelled, he ran to her and swore under his breath after checking for a pulse and only receiving a weak one. "Damn it! Come on Sam. Don't do this. Not now, you need to hang in there. You can do it."  
  
"What's happening to her?" Piper asked  
  
"I don't know." David told them. "Keep her body warm." David was about to stand up when she started seizing.  
  
"Is this a normal seizure?" Phoebe asked worriedly.  
  
"Paige, get her pills. Check the date she got a new fill of them and count them. Make sure she's been taking them each day."  
  
"Sam's pill's" Paige called. A small medication bottle formed in her hands. She put them on the nearby coffee table and quickly counted them. She checked the date and the number of pills that she got when she got a new fill. "55 take away thirty days equals.." Paige muttered.  
  
"Paige hurry up! We have to know to give her the injection or not!" Piper called to her worried.  
  
"25! There's the right amount here!" She called back. The seizure suddenly stopped.  
  
A demon shimmered into the living room. David quickly stood up. "This isn't right!"  
  
"She knew the risks." The demon growled.  
  
"You promised her she would be able to take care of her kids! They're only thirteen!"  
  
"That's not my concern!"  
  
"No." David responded. "But it's mine!" Since he always carried an athame for all occasions, he whipped it out and threw it at the demon. It exploded. David turned back to the Halliwell's and Leo. "It'll be back."  
  
Sam woke up at that point, apparently hearing David's last comment. "I know it will."  
  
"Care to explain why you're blinking?" Piper asked her oldest child.  
  
"Not really but I guess I have to don't I?" She looked at David who nodded.  
  
"We'll be waiting" Leo told her.  
  
He and Phoebe orbed out while Paige and Piper waited there.  
  
"I'll be there in a couple minutes" David told them.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked.  
  
"No. I'm not but everybody deserves their answers and I have to give them so I guess I'll have to pretend to be." **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A few minutes after Paige and Piper had orbed back to the Manor David blinked in and Sam blinked in after him.  
  
Alex, Caitie, Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Leo, Kyle were all waiting for them. Sam had to hold onto David for support. She looked like she was going to pass out.  
  
"My power... it's draining." She told David softly as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Fight it." He told her. "Don't let them do this."  
  
Sam nodded and David wrapped his hand around her waist comfortingly  
  
"What's happening to her?" Piper asked.  
  
"Should you start or should I?" David asked softly.  
  
Sam didn't responded so David looked out at them all. "As I'm sure you all know; during their third year of University Sam and DJ had the twins but something you probably don't know is that they were mugged as well. Sam realized that DJ wasn't able to protect her of the twins as much as she thought he could because the mugger got her purse and DJ's wallet. They got them back through campus security. Sam began to worry about what would ever happen if a demon or warlock attacked."  
  
David began the story of what actually happened those last two years...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A/N: I know. Really small update after about a month of no posts. It's really sad but a lot of shit has happened and we all gotta deal with it. More shit is happening now that might slow me down again but stay patient. Please. 


	9. DJ

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated himself or herself from everyone else and dropped all contact to there past life. They've created a new identity and a new life. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"She didn't want to come here because she thought that you guys would think it wasn't that big of a deal but.." David was cut off.  
  
"But I began to assume the worst could and would happen." Sam continued. "I did something really stupid. I went to the underworld and made deals. Lots of them. They agreed that no one would attack me or my family and I agreed to become part demon."  
  
"What?" Most of the adults exclaimed either softly or extremely loud.  
  
Sam tried her best to ignore them and tried to continue. "Pam and Tim's powers became triggers. If they use them for too long then it's a signal to the Underworld that we're being attacked and a warlock and demon will be sent to us to eliminate anyone that's around. Whether they're the ones attacking us or not. I was given a couple extra powers obviously, you all saw at least one of them.  
  
During the fourth and last year, things spun out of control. DJ found out about what I did; he tried to undo the deal. He tried to bind Pam and Tim's powers and almost attempted to take them away from me. The Underworld didn't appreciate any of that. They told me to stop him so like I explained to Mom earlier I gave him a shock, it was supposed to make everything blurry for him once he woke up. I was told that they were just going to put spells on him so he wouldn't remember anything and that he would never find out anything again. I realized that they were actually killing him. When I went to get him I got into a fight with one of the demons but I threw a wild energy ball and it hit DJ."  
  
"But I lived." A deep voice came from behind Sam.  
  
David could hear Sam's breathing stop. 


	10. Broke

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4 Spoilers: N/A Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated himself or herself from everyone else and dropped all contact to there past life. They've created a new identity and a new life.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam only half heard everything that was happening around her.  
  
"You were supposed to stay at the school." Leo told the man behind his daughter.  
  
DJ didn't respond and luckily for Sam she didn't have to either. There were footsteps heard and then a small voice. "Dad?"  
  
Everyone looked to the top of the stairs where Pam stood alone and looked like she was in shock.  
  
"Pam." Sam and DJ said in unison.  
  
DJ went to take a step forward but Pam shook her head and ran back up the hallway.  
  
Sam alone went after her daughter but after a moment DJ followed. Everybody who was left in the living room looked at each other. Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige all orbed up together while Caitie, Alex and Kyle ran up the stairs and David blinked up beside Phoebe.  
  
Pam had actually locked herself in the attic. Sam and DJ were outside the door trying to get it open.  
  
"Pam, open the door!" Sam called to her daughter.  
  
After not getting an answer, Sam placed her hand to the top hinge of the door, her hand glowed red for a moment and then she repeated the same for the bottom hinge. The door then disappeared.  
  
Sam heard DJ inhale deeply behind her, angrily she turned her head around. "Oh, shut-up." She then faced the front and ran into the attic. Her hand was still glowing red.  
  
"Pam! Get out here now!"  
  
"YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD!" Her voice echoed through the attic.  
  
"I thought he was!"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU MOM?"  
  
"Pam..."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU THINK KILLING DAD WOULD PROTECT US?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to kill him, he's not even technically dead!"  
  
"HE'S A WHITELIGHTER! I CAN SENSE IT!"  
  
Sam and everybody else stopped dead in their tracks. "What do you mean you can sense it? You don't have that power." Sam called out to her daughter.  
  
"I- I don't know.."  
  
"Pam, can you please come out? You're scaring me."  
  
"And me." DJ spoke up.  
  
"Eight years and that's all you have for parenting skills?" Sam said aloud to her husband behind her.  
  
Everyone; even Sam couldn't believe how much hatred she had for DJ. He hadn't done anything wrong except marry into her screwed up life. Maybe Caitie was right. Maybe it was smarter for her not to marry into a magical family with powers and lives as messed up as hers and David's.  
  
But Pam did step out and into the middle of the attic. Sam and DJ turned around to face her and the first thing she did was hug DJ.  
  
Sam stepped around DJ and her daughter and pushed past everybody else; leaving the attic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam made her way to Wyatt's room and knocked on the door. Wyatt's voice told her to come in.  
  
Sam walked in and saw Tim and her brother playing cards on the bed.  
  
"Tim, why don't you go up to the attic for a moment, there's something there I think you should see."  
  
Tim looked confused but got off the bed and left the room anyways.  
  
Wyatt could tell something was wrong with his big sister.  
  
"What's wrong?  
  
Sam didn't respond but shook off Wyatt's question.  
  
"Nothing." She eventually told him. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I have to go."  
  
Sam turned around to leave the room and she was halfway down the stairs before it clicked with Wyatt. He stood outside his room but waited for a couple minutes before orbing downstairs to Sam's room and just as he suspected she was quickly packing various objects and clothes.  
  
"You're leaving again?"  
  
Sam jumped at her brother's voice but continued packing.  
  
"I can't stay here. I really can't Wyatt. It's killing me."  
  
"What is? Being here or DJ being here?"  
  
"Does it really matter?!"  
  
"Yea, actually it does because DJ can go anywhere you are and yea so could we but we don't and won't because believe me Mom and Dad know you well enough to know that when you don't come to us it usually means you want to stay away and not see us. They always said you were like Aunt Phoebe that way but DJ just wants to be with you Sam. It's Mom and Dad who have always held him back from going to see you."  
  
"Wyatt, I. Need. To. Get. Out of here."  
  
"I'm not letting you leave."  
  
Sam stopped for a moment to give Wyatt a glare then went back to zipping up a duffel bag.  
  
She headed towards the door but Wyatt was right. He wasn't going to let her leave. "Wyatt, move."  
  
"No."  
  
"Move."  
  
Wyatt stood firm.  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sam's hand glowed red again and once she pressed it against Wyatt's chest he went flying back across the living room. Sam's duffel bag dropped to the floor with the movement of her hand.  
  
Wyatt quickly recovered and didn't hesitate with using his powers. He sent Sam flying back into her own room. She recovered quite quickly too. She kicked the duffel bag back into her room so she wouldn't trip over it and quickly sent a vase at Wyatt's head.  
  
Wyatt's force shield automatically went up to protect him.  
  
"Cheater." Sam muttered under his breath as the vase dropped to the floor after his the shield.  
  
Wyatt took the shield down and exploded the table that was right in front of Sam so that it knocked her back, but Sam froze the action and the table was caught between mid-explosion.  
  
(A/N: We have to remember that Wyatt is like 18 now and his powers would've grown by now that he can do witchy stuff like exploding and stuff.)  
  
At this point everybody who had been upstairs. (Kyle, Alex, Caitie, David, Pam, DJ, Tim, Leo, Paige, Piper and Phoebe) was now gathered either at the top of the stairs, on the small platform half-way up the stairs, or on various steps watching the brother and sister.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" Caitie asked in shock.  
  
"Exactly what we wanted Sam to do." Phoebe commented.  
  
"Working out her problems." Leo, Piper and Paige all replied in unison.  
  
Sam threw an energy ball at Wyatt's second attempt to explode something so that the explosion and energy ball met halfway and cancelled each other.  
  
Wyatt moved his hand so that the bookcase behind Sam came crashing down but Sam blinked out so Wyatt followed suit and orbed out.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Alex asked; confused but nobody had time to explain before the two blinked and orbed back in right in front of each other. Sam's hand was glowing red yet again but before she could hit Wyatt in the chest with it again, he pressed his gold glowing hand on her stomach.  
  
Sam was in serious pain. The red from her hand quickly disappeared but Wyatt still didn't let go. Sam doubled over and there was a great white flash that over took the room. Once it was gone and their visions cleared Wyatt was still pressing on Sam's stomach but as a last attempt Sam brought her hand up and telekinetically threw him away from her but her hand wasn't glowing red. It was just normal. Both of them collapsed to the floor. Wyatt just had the wind knocked out of him but Sam was past out on the floor.  
  
Leo checked on Wyatt while Phoebe and Piper checked on Sam.  
  
David came over to Sam as well but as he bent down. He noticed something different about her. His face must've shown how confused he was because Piper immediately asked what was wrong in fear that her first born and only daughter might be... no, she couldn't say it or even think it.  
  
"There's something different about her, something's missing." David told Piper. He looked at Wyatt. "What did you do?"  
  
"I don't know." He admitted.  
  
"She's still alive." David reassured the family and friends. "But something... it seems familiar but..."  
  
Something then came alive in David's memory and mind. "No, it couldn't be. It's impossible."  
  
"What's going on."  
  
"DJ." David muttered under his breath. "Somebody go get DJ!" Nobody moved. "NOW!" David yelled.  
  
DJ had taken Pam and Tim back into Wyatt's room once he saw Sam and Wyatt fighting so now Kyle moved to go get his little brother.  
  
A few moments later he popped into view and ran down the stairs by his wife. "What's going on?"  
  
"Give me you arm." DJ didn't asked questions but held out his arm out to David. David released a quick and extremely small fireball onto DJ's arm so that it left a small burn and DJ jumped back in surprise at the pain, the burn also didn't heal like it was supposed to since he had whitelighter healing powers.  
  
"Why isn't it healing?" Leo asked  
  
"Try orbing." Was all David replied. DJ nodded and attempted to orb but he didn't go anywhere's.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Wyatt broke the deal."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Holy crap! I actually frigging updated! I can't believe it!  
  
I know I probably don't have any readers left because I don't deserve to have anyone still reading my stories after this long of no updating but if you are still reading than wow, you're a really loyal reader and God bless you!  
  
Now that I'm back into the habit and the writer block is gone I should be able to update again real soon!


	11. Powers II

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 5

Author: X5-343

Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: 17 years after Part 4

Spoilers: N/A

Season: N/A  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: 17 years later after the gang's High School graduation. Someone has isolated himself or herself from everyone else and dropped all contact to there past life. They've created a new identity and a new life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean she broke the deal?" Leo demanded

"Well look! Sam magically pushed Wyatt away, she didn't use demonic energy. Her hand wasn't red, remember? And now DJ doesn't have powers. He's literally alive again. I think Wyatt somehow took Sam's part demon away from her or something. That's what feels so familiar... Sam, like she was before. A witch. The only thing different is she doesn't have the whitelighter she used to."

"How can we be sure?"

David swallowed. "There is only way, I can think of and if it works then we're safe but if I'm wrong... then we'll all be killed before we know what would hit us."

"So?" Piper asked

"Anybody who is not magical, get out now." David told the room.

"You can't tell us what to do David." Caitie spoke up.

"We don't have time for this Caitlin!" David spoke harshly to his ex-wife and when he looked at her, he didn't feel the slight bit bad that she looked regretful and sad. She deserved it... didn't she?

But Alex and Kyle convinced Caitie to go with them. They didn't have to go far but just out of the Manor and possibly just to the other side of the street or something. But DJ didn't move. Kyle tapped his little brother's shoulder but DJ didn't move.

Piper looked up at him and nodded. DJ sighed and left without words.

"What now?" Paige asked.

"Go get Pam and Tim." David told her and Phoebe left to get the twins.

"Why is she still unconscious?" Wyatt asked; scared of what he might have done to his sister.

"You literally took a part of her. It's not like removing a kidney or another organ basically. That demonic part of her was embedded into her system - her body. Who knows what taking it out might've done to her. Best guess is that she's in a short time coma."

"Well should we take her to a hospital or something?" Paige asked

"And tell them what?" David questioned. "This is magic not medicine."

Just then Phoebe came down the stairs with two very confused looking and scared thirteen-year-olds.

"It's okay." Phoebe told them. She led them down into the living room but tried to keep them on the other side of the living room so they wouldn't see Sam lying there lifelessly.

David understood what Phoebe was doing and nodded. He looked at the twins.

"We need you to use your powers."

"WHAT?!" Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo and the twins demanded in unison.

"That's way too dangerous!"

"Look, everybody get by someone who can orb out quick. If this doesn't work, I want you all out of here as fast as you can."

Piper stood closer to Leo, Phoebe stood closer to Paige and Wyatt walked across the living room so he stood by the twins so if need be he could grab them quickly enough to orb out.

"Now." David told the twins. "And don't stop until I say so. Okay?"

Tim and Pam nodded. Tim stretched his arm out across the room while Pam used her power to heat up the light bulb within the lamp near her.

David kept an eye of his watch, while Tim had to keep switching body parts to stretch and Pam had to keep switching hands to heat up the light bulb that was now very bright.

After two minutes and nothing happened, David let them stop. He smiled. "It's really over."

"What's over?" Tim asked cautiously

"I think I can safely say that as long it's not personal gain that you guys can freely be witches now." David told them

"Like with using our powers?" Pam asked

David nodded and the twins grinned. "Awesome!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please R&R again :) I know I don't deserve it but I want to keep going and reivews help me do that!


End file.
